lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the LEGO Brick Road/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Follow the LEGO Brick Road. Entering Oz * Batman: We are not in Gotham anymore. * Gandalf: I would have had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog. * Batman: It's so... colorful. * Gandalf: Yes, it is rather pleasant. * Wyldstyle: I can't see MetalBeard. * Batman: Well, something's close. You're still tracking that signal. * Batman: This way. Encounter with Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion: We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was! If ever, or whether a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, * Wyldstyle: Is that... singing? * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion: because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! * Gandalf: It's not just singing - it's a singing scarecrow. Amongst other oddities. * Batman: The Scarecrow! I knew it! * Batman: This is all a hallucination! * Wyldstyle: I think he's going crazy. * Gandalf: Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume. * Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion: We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! * Batman: You're coming with me, Scarecrow! * Dorothy: Another one to join us on our journey! And what are you missing? * Batman: A sense of humor. Hand him over! * Dorothy: But why ever would we do that? * Batman: Because he's a heartless villain! * Tin Woodman: No, I'm heartless... He's brainless. * Scarecrow: Am I still a villain, though? * Cowardly Lion: I s...s...see something scary! * Tin Woodman: What? Is it Toto again? * Dorothy: Oh my! You are heartless! * Dorothy: Oh no! Not another tornado! * Cowardly Lion: Aargh! * Gandalf: What on Middle-earth is going on? * Wyldstyle: Yeah, who was that laughing? * Batman: I don't know. * Wyldstyle: Look! Is that one of the pieces from the gateway? * Batman: Yes. Let's grab it and get out of this place! Encounter with the Wicked Witch * Gandalf: We're almost there! Goodness, this has been remarkably easy, hasn't it? * Batman: Oh, you just had to jinx it, didn't you? * Wicked Witch: Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy! So long! * Wicked Witch: What's that? Something magical? * Wicked Witch: It looks so pretty... It feels so powerful! * Wicked Witch: They can't have it. * Gandalf: It would appear we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces. * Wicked Witch: Get away from my property! * Wicked Witch: Whatever it is! * Batman: We've got monkey dive-bombers! * Wyldstyle: Ugh. This place makes Cloud Cuckoo Land look normal. Wicked Witch defeated * Wicked Witch: I'l get you, my pretty, and your giant dog, too! * Batman: I'm a bat... * Batman: ...Man. * Wicked Witch: Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle! * Wyldstyle: Nuh-uh! No you don't! * Wyldstyle: Agh! * Wicked Witch: You'll have to be faster than that, my fine lady! Without my sister's Ruby slippers you're no match for me! * Wicked Witch: Away, my pretties! Away! Wicked Witch's Castle * Wicked Witch: So... You've come to steal my treasure, have you? * Wicked Witch: And you think you'll escape with it, do you? * Wicked Witch: You won't even escape with your lives! * Batman: Why can't you do that kind of magic? * Gandalf: Hmmph! All she's doing is moving faster than the eye can follow. * Wyldstyle: Then let's find a way to stop her. Wicked Witch's second defeat * Wicked Witch: Argh! You cursed brat! * Batman: Bat. * Wicked Witch: I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world, what a world! * Wicked Witch: Make sure to cancel my newspaper delivery... * Gandalf: How do you suppose she ever took a bath? * Wyldstyle: Maybe that isn't monkeys we can smell? * Wyldstyle: Another rift! * Gandalf: Batman! * Batman: On it! * Gandalf: I believe the rift is becoming unstable! Shall we take our leave through it? * Wyldstyle: Where do you think this one leads? * Batman: Wherever it is, it's gotta be better than this garish nightmare! Come on! Foundation Prime * Lord Vortech: Ah, good guys? * Scarecrow: I might be a villain. * Tin Woodman: Ignore him. * Lord Vortech: Thank-you - to the left, please. Oh, and you won't be needing those lovely ruby slippers any more, my dear. * Robin: Have you got any idea where we are or what's going on? * Dorothy: I know it's not Kansas. They too my slippers. * Frodo: They took my ring, too. * Robin: And the Kryptonite I was holding. * MetalBeard: And my treasure chest of ill-gotten booty... * Robin: Don't worry MetalBeard. We'll get it back. * MetalBeard: Aar? * Robin: And then I will have to return it to the rightful owners. * MetalBeard: Aar. * Lord Vortech: Excellent. Place them with the other elements. * Lord Vortech: Bad guys? Excellent. To the right please. * Saruman: I am Saruman the White, I am not a 'bad guy'. * The Joker: Pff! Please. * Lord Vortech: Look! Sauron! * Saruman: My Lord Sauron, it is I, your faithful serv- * The Joker: Hahahaha! * Saruman: Oh. * Saruman: To the right you say? * Lord Vortech: If you don't mind. You'll find lots of fun weapons and we can offer you some excellent opportunities to use them. * The Joker: Well, we'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer! * Lord Vortech: Mmm? * The Joker: That means we're in. Planet Vorton * Gandalf: Goodness, I almost lost my staff that time. * Wyldstyle: Same here. Except with my lunch. * Gateway Keeper: Hey, nice job. You brought back the Shift Keystone. * Wyldstyle: Keystone, what's a Keystone? * Batman: I'm guessing it's this. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Year 1 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions